Talk:Main Page/Archive
See [[Talk:Main Page|"'Main Page Talk Page'"]] Logo? How is the logo for this wiki?--H*bad 01:44, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Rules Should there be a link from the main page to the Rules page? Darth mavoc A little confused For battles and stories and such, how are those decided? In other words, how is it decided who wins, who loses, and what the losses are? Hunter-113 01:55, 8 March 2007 (UTC) In some articles, such as the Battle of Eridanus II, I only include the losses that I specified in my novels and then say "and many others" so there is room for others to build off of it. However, in other articles, such as Arizona III, I make up all the numbers (I based Arizona III on Venus and Earth, so those numbers are realistic). I might get a more informative planet template later. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:23, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Logo Hey guys, this wiki seems like a very good idea. Unfortunately, your logo is... kinda lame. Don't really have any good graphics programs to help you out, maybe you should make this a project or competition or something. Good luck with the site, User:Manticore 03:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :I am working on a logo, but I need everyone's help. I need other people to also make them.--H*bad 13:04, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Nice Nice wikia.=D =D=D=D=D D=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] ]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] ]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=] ]=]=[=[=[=[=Ťħ~|И₦ßØΝдŁŐҐ^ @*Ħoone to Talk to| I got a Halo RPG Could I use this site for it?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 00:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Sure.--H*bad 03:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Awesome....--User:JohnSpartan117 07:52, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Support I could really use some support with being an administrator at wikia. Thanks, --H*bad 22:33, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? -ED 19:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind.--H*bad 21:44, 29 March 2007 (UTC) I help too. ;) :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Page Migration It seems like there are a lot of references to things (Sangehili, Assault Carrier, etc} that the casual person who is not on Halopedia would not understand. Is there some way to quickly link these pages to Halopedia pages to make it easier for fanfictions to be more easily understood by casual users? -ED 18:08, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Very true. People could add something like a see also page. Or they could add like a link to Halopedia. The other idea so that they don't have to leave the wiki, they just make a mini page.--H*bad 19:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::I can migrate a few mini-pages here. -ED 23:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, go ahead. Thanks, for pointing that out.--H*bad 01:32, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Actually, I am going to go through and add Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:26, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Attention Admins! How do u change the background? and how do u change the menu fing to like add forums and stuff. coz i'm an admin on a site (well 2, ask Angela is u don't belive it) and i reely want 2 know. :"MediaWiki:Sidebar" for the menu. And "MediaWiki:Monobook.css" for the background and other stuff.--[[User:H*bad|Hello, my name is,[[User:Rotaretilbo|'H*bad']] 12:46, 1 April 2007 (UTC) April Fools Can we revert the main page? April Fools ended hours ago, and its hard to navigate the current page. --ED(talk)shockfront 06:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I miss the categories that lead to newpages, categories, and other stuff like that... :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 19:59, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I am thinking about making a category for all of that. I am sort of on the fence though. I will figure it out in a few minutes, don't worry.--H*bad 22:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Halofying stuff What do you guys think of the idea of halofying some stuff? (ie:Main Page-Command Control, Administrator-Commanders, Normal users-Marines, etc.)--'H*bad (talk)' 22:09, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Gaming Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 15:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) New Skin? Its just white....the last one was way better! Change it back!--User:JohnSpartan117 21:57, 20 May 2007 (UTC) The Daily Edit Wikias news letter, The daily edit has contributed to a certain fanon page. if you wanna see click Here. Slipspace speed Ships only going 30,0000 kmh is very slow, as light goes 300,000 Kilometers a second. Reach is about 5 light years away from earth, so it would take a couple days to get from earth to reach as shown in the book so UNSC ships can go about 2.5 light years a day. coveant ships can have been shown to go 4 times that,so 10 light years a day. just won a thank u this site is so great i love being able to create my own ideas, so thnks to who ever made the site User:Kami-Sama P.S Cheak out my Halo: Shadowy Enemy series Did You Know? template I added the Template:DYK template to the main page, so if anyone wants to add any info about their fan fiction, please edit the template script. --UNSC Trooper Talk 11:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Spartan-026 Taylor Okay my character was deleted, no clue why. Please just restore my character, I worked on it for a month and there was nothing notcanonfriendly about it, other than his tag. His tag was used by another character, whom had 2 paragraphs for him, myne had like 12 sections. -User:Smokerules We're sorry Smoke, but articles aren't kept nor judged depending on the article-content -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:51, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Next time I suggest either changing the tag or making a SPARTAN-III. We have less then 10 SPARTAN-IIs left, yet 300 SPARTAN-IIIs that are free. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:55, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Not to mention elites which are unlimited.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I'll field this question. I went and reviewed your article. And it sucked. Big whoop if you have lots of writing, just because you have a keyboard doesn't mean you should type lots of irrelevant crap. You have repeatedly broken canon in your article and it its tiresome. Also you plagiriesed my character layout, aptly changing mental report to biography. Thief. --Ajax 013 23:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, for the SII tag problem, Why not add a decimal? Just kidding, (Spartan117.5--heehee) Mr. Warthog Jump 22:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia. It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. I have taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco Thanks for listening! [[w:User:Kirkburn|Kirkburn] (talk) 15:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Right when I was getting used to Gaming. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:39, 10 April 2008 (UTC) This skin is bugged so for the moment, until thats fixed, i'm putting default back. : If there are major objections to the change, it is okay to change it back, but you must be forewarned that Monaco is "Wikia's default skin", and you may miss out on future developments. My apologies for being hasty with the change. : LOMI HQ - I'm confused, I kept it as "Gaming", but moved to the monaco version of it. Ajax, how is it bugged? Kirkburn (talk) 18:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am currently in use of this skin and I have not found anything wrong with it. Ajax, I believe that I ought to change it back because it doesn't have any problems. So far I found nothing wrong with it and thus it is perfectly fine to use. Thanks, H*bad (talk) My apologies, I meant right when I was getting used to Quartz, not Gaming. And it wasn't a complaint, merely a statement. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe its just me, but for example, on here I see the title lines spreading across the whole page. Along with that search is borked (er, its got a name, but the list of possible answers for a search appears in drop down box, thats not on Monaco, something i know personally both i and other members use quite often) and also some of the new menus are abit messed up. Maybe it just needs some tweaking but those are messed up. For now, until those are fixed or addressed, i think its better for gaming to remain on. I remember hwne i saw Wookiepdia start using Monaco and there was alot of things out of placed, moved, borked and generally, i think its better if the Admins take a talk over this. : Monaco does not affect the content area. Search suggest is enabled on Monaco, so I'm not sure what could be happening there. How are the menus messed up? Note they can be edited via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Kirkburn (talk) 17:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) The new skin didn't work, even after resetting the browser. Any ideas? Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 12:22, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Maybe relocate the Search Box to the middle between those two Sections. Also, seeing that the Ad Box is smaller now (Thank God), we might be able to fit something under that area...Little_Missy - 12:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Here's what I made changes to. The changes aren't much...just a relocation and adding the Featured Article.Little_Missy - 13:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good! Always like seeing featured articles :) Kirkburn (talk) 12:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks... I've seen the WOW Wiki, pretty nice...Little_Missy - 12:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) It's live! I've used Subtank's version. Enjoy :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I like this new main page. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon| Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:14, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I'm liking the changing logos and the featured article box, very elegant. ? Something's wrong...There's loads of templates at the side, and there's no images.....Weird...Help? Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 19:54, 15 September 2008 (UTC) It might be your browser. Check either the connection or the cookies it receives. Music/Media I'm having some trouble. I would like to upload media but I can't figure out how to... any answers or suggestions? Signatures I'm a noob when it comes to this special formatting stuff so can anyone tellme how I can make one or am I too crappy a writer to have one? :Go to and go to the signature box, you can customize it there. - ::Thank you soooo much! SPARTAN-08BLAM! 01:20, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, umm is it where it says nickname cause i cant find the signature box, and if it makes a difference I'm using the new skin ::::Oh, right, sorry. It is the nickname box :S - Templates another nooby question but do you need a template in order to place your sig? and if so how do you make a template? hello? spartan-08blam! Create as so: Template:YOURUSERNAME. Insert the codings there. Once you've finished, whenever you want to use the sig template, just type in as so: .-5ub7ank(7alk) 12:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) deleting an article I have an article that is pointlessly occupying space how do I delete it? /\ Just delete all text. that usually works for me. However, I don't think it matters. Mr. WJ How do I create a roleplaying thing?Sith-venator 02:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) hi im new how do you change your page halo movie are they going to finish halo the movie because i heard it would come out 2008,2009,or 2012 How should I write my Fanon? I am having trouble woreking out how to write fanon. Should I write them as stories, like in the halo novels, or descriptions of the events, not including personal thoughts or speech? Any replies would be greatly appreciated! *As far as I know, both work. When creating an article, make it an article like on Halopedia, but there are stories as well. Usually a story has Halo:So-and-so in its title. Watch as I BURN your worlds. Scream in the void... No one hears. How long does it take to process FotM's ? elites what is the elites home planet called? Sanghelios. Elites why do ELITES LOOK SO COOL? AND WHERE DO THEY COME FROM? Elites what do Elites eat? :They eat sockpuppets. Nice. Mr. WJ 22:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Great stories that take place after the war. These stories are really good you should talk about these stories with Bungie because these stories can be what happens after the Human-Covenant War. Bungie (if it happens) could talk to microsoft to turn these stories into a Halo novel or a video game because like I said there really really great. P.S. You have the UNSC Navy ship pictures so they don't need to think up some so that makes there job easyer. Those pictures are so awosome. Don't care if this P.S. was dumb I just had to write it thats all. Userbox colors When i try to make a userbox, I can't read any of the information because the background is black and the text is black. Any fixes for this? --Grunt Crossing 17:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Help with infoboxes Hey, I'm new to wiki formatting, and I was wondering how you put information and a picture into the infoboxes for characters. I can't figure it out. Any help would be appreciated. =3 --Needler 00:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I wish to be a site administrator I love this site and it is the best Fanon I've ever seen so I kindly ask if i could be a site administrator.So may I please Be a site administrator? You want to do that on the Requests for Adminship page... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Admins are elected in RfA's as needed. This site already has enough admins. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) New Related Site Please add http://haloideas.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Ideas_Wiki to the "related sites" tab. --Sierra 003 18:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :We decided not to. Sorry.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : :Seems like their's always a plagairism of HF hanging around in the wiki network.... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: Cant See Infoboxes I cant see infoboxes on any of the articals. I checked to see if the code for the infobox was in place and it was. Is it my computer or something that needs to be fixed. --DASGLion 23:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding some rules Although not written in the rules article, I have been told crossovers are not allowed , and of course, I have found none. I am just wondering why? Also I would like every rule that exists written in the rule section. Another question: There seems to be only user created characters, not many expanded stories on existing ones, for example there are tons of fanfictions revolving the ultimate fate of John 117 on other sites, but there is no such thing in here, is it against the rules to expand an official character history? And, personally, please take no offense, I think it is dumb to not allow crossovers, since there are many articles that are just characters form another game or movie, with different names and somewhat 'alternate' stories, so to speak, and it has to be that way because crossovers are not allowed. It is a fanfiction site afterall, why not allow people to just write as long as it is well written, canon friendly and connected to halo in every possible way as the ORIGINAL RULES states on the rule section. If you think crossovers are not creative, well, I think the creative part of it will be to see how the author manages to merge the universes while staying canon friendly. of course there could be dumb things like: A space-time vortex opened while installation 04 exploded and Johnson was sent to the dimension of Battlestar galactica all while Wesker plotted to invade the halo universe to steal a flood sample to augment the Urorboros!, but don't tell me that all of the 11 380 articles are of extreme quality, even if my work sucks, maybe someone out there will create a very original gap between halo and another thing. Just the opinion of a simple mortal--HALONAPSTER 05:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Coloring And Code Excuse me, but I have forgotten (as I never once used it) what the coloring code is in HTML, Im trying to make my 1st ever custom signature and wish to color code it. I remember something about a bunch of F's being Black but that it... perhaps you could put info on that on ?? For now Im going to dig around and try to find my copy of Begining Programming For Dummies book out and see if I can gain a knowledge there... Oh! And How do I link something but have it have a differant name than the Artical? My Artical titles are pretty specific and therefore long, how do I shorten it down? Sry, but Im a total Internet Code N00ß Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 08:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC)DestinedtosaveHumanityanddiscovertheUniversesDarkestSecretI AM M-124 PS- Looked in Begining Programming For Dummies it says the how to do the color but i cant get it to work... how do I color font? IE I want my name to be Dark Green the I AM M-124 to be a Navy Blue and link it to my User Page--> Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 08:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC)DestinedtosaveHumanityanddiscovertheUniversesDarkestSecretI AM M-124 Again forgive my lack of internet code knowledge Actually, the Help:Signature you linked is by Wikia and not by us. So, I think you have to ask them to include it. If you want a list of HTML colours, see here. Additionally, if you need any help constructing a signature, you can ask me. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I didnt see that seemed the same site to me... I looked at your sig code and worked this up Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 08:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) DestinedtosaveHumanityanddiscovertheUniversesDarkestSecret I AM M-124 Why is it randomly choosing colors in section I have not yet set a color to? and is it possiable to override the link colors? the Humanity link that links to an Artical titled UESC, which I have yet to write... I input a color there but it shows red does this have to be in link itself or what? *Stars flying around head* >:^/P If you put the tag within the pipe link, you will override the color. An elite '92 22:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting Articles How does One go about Deleting a page? ALL of my pages need to be deleted, as they are inactive and a simple waist of space. I don't want to waist space!SpartanSeries2 02:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) and an administrator will delete at a later time.}} Making a FF Well, I have a FF, and is this a place where I can show it off? I really don't know how to get started. :P Elite Birthday 18:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Change Titles/ Delete Can You change the title of something? And if you can't, then how do you delete it? :Use the Move option. It's among the page editing tools in the upper-left corner. An elite '92 21:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) NCF? Featured Article How long ago was Hot Gates up there? I didn't even notice, and I'm the author! :D Specops306 - ''Kora '' 04:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) how do i desighn my owne article or page ?? help! how do make a article templates well this is my first time using templates an i don't know how to use/edit them. --Spartan-D038 Ethan 05:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Copiers Are there standards for this website? I have noticed that a lot of the ships 'designed' by people are from Star Wars. Seriously, you can't copy off of Star Wars, it's just wrong. I am a fan of both Halo and Star Wars, and I am all for creating new things on this site, but do not copy from other Science Fiction franchises. Adapt with significant structural changes, maybe, but at least give credit to the creators. 17:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The Standards on this site are outlined in the Rules section. Furthermore, articles that do not meet the standards in that section are tagged with a 'Non-Canon Friendly' template, and then state reasons for their NCF'ness on the Talk Page, so (hopefully) the user will make changes. If changes are not made, Administrators can go in and move the article to namespace, meaning it is used to "User: /Article name". Hope to have cleared stuff up. Character Infomation Do you know how there is a box on the side of a character's page and it shows infomation like their DoB, Rank and age. How do you do that? :Click here and choose which one you're looking for.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Simple Question. :Click to find out.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nightstalkers The article nightstalkers talks about this group of pilots giving air support to unsc special forces. What special forces is this most likely to be?-- 00:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, since there is no link, and since you are an IP, I don't really care. But, for the sake of the question, Naval Special Operations troops. Or Marines. Since the article is so ill defined, I wouldn't actually know. Article of the Month Hasn't been updated since May? 06:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I 'spose everyone is busy. Though a stronger community essence would make this place rock. Wr1ghty 06:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Sad I wasn't around back then. I floated about as an IP on halopedia back then. But was this wikia really flourishing? It seems like it was with 12000 articles. Is it just a shell of its former self? Or just not AS popular? I love this place! 08:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Most of the old users left the wiki, so articles created by them are left as memories...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC)